It's a Wild, Wild, World
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Follow my OC Hallie on her crazy adventures in Sora Town!


***AUTHORS NOTE: So I've decided to finally write an Animal Crossing chapter story with my character c: I really hope you guys enjoy it! I'm going to try and keep it rated K+ since Animal Crossing is a kid's game. Anyway, enjoy Hallie's life in Sora Town :3***

**Chapter One: The Move**

Today was the day, I was packed up and ready to be on my own. I was 18, and I knew I was ready. I hated the idea of leaving my parents, but I knew they would write. I knew they'd keep in touch. The bus pulled up. I took one last look at the town I grew up in, Sunshine Waters. I knew I'd miss it.

I slowly walked up the steps of the bus with my one suitcase. It was pretty empty, except for this blue cat. I guess I forgot to tell you, I live in a world full of talking animals. There really wasn't many humans anymore, though I really didn't mind. I liked the animals, most of the anyway. I took the seat across from the cat who was giving me a pretty big smile. "Hello!" He said.

"Hi there…" I was a little shy, and have never been much of a social butterfly.

"I'm Rover! Nice to meet you." "I'm Hallie," I smiled at him. He seemed friendly enough.

"Oh what a very cute name for a girl! It's really interesting to see a human. I'm a traveler and still don't see them very often."

"Me either," I agreed. "Besides my parents of course."

"So, what town are you headed to?"

"Sora Town. I've always wanted to live in a small town, so I'm really looking forward to it." Rover was becoming real easy to talk to.

"Oh I love Sora!" he had a shine in his eyes. "It's a small town, yes, and doesn't really have much. But it's so peaceful. And the beach is so pretty! The sunsets there are the best!" He really seemed to like Sora. Which was making me feel better about moving there.

"It sounds nice. Can you tell me more about it?" I really just wanted to hear more about this town, make sure I'm making the right choice.

"But of course!" he seemed real delighted that I asked. "There isn't that many animals, which makes it real quiet and peaceful. There's this small, cute store called Nook's Cranny. They sell plants, equipment, stationarys, and they even have different furniture there a day!" He stopped for a second to take a breather and the continued. "And right next door to that is the Able Sisters. They sell clothes, hats, and other accessories. Even umbrellas! They also have new things there each day. They even accept designs from other people. Then there's also a museum. There really isn't anything in it yet. But there is a coffee shop called The Roost where the K.K. Slider plays there every Saturday night!"

That name sounded really familiar to me… K.K. Slider… then it hit me, "The singer?"

Rover nodded, "He grew up in Sora Town. So he visits every Saturday and plays for everyone."

This town really sounded like paradise. I really couldn't wait. "I have such a soft spot for Sora," Rover added.

"We're arriving." the bus driver said. "And it doesn't look like the rain will let up anytime soon…"

Oh great. Rain. Well, atleast it wasn't exactly storming. "Well, I really hope you enjoy Sora!" Rover said as the bus came to a stop. "Visit the city when you can, it's not too far from here. The bus can take you there."

"All right, thanks." I got up and waved goodbye to Rover as I got off. The rain was coming down pretty hard, so I made a run for it to the Town Hall. I ran inside. My yellow plaid dress and short brown hair were dripping wet.

"Well hello there," I head a soft, sweet, voice say.

I looked up to see a very pretty pelican behind the desk, "Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm new here…"

"Oh!" her face lit up, "You must be Hallie! We've been waiting for you."

"Yup, that's me." I smiled at her.

"Welcome to Sora Town! I'm Pelly, and I'm the day worker here at Town Hall. My sister, Phyllis, is the night time worker, and we're both here if you need anything. Anyway, here's a map of the town," she handed me a neatly, folded, brown, piece of paper. I dried off my hands the best I could and then took a look at it. I really enjoyed the layout. "Your new house is right here." She pointed to a house on the top left. "You may go ahead and take a look at it if you like."

"I would love to… but… uh…" I looked out the window as the rain was still coming down.

Pelly also looked out the window and giggled, "Oh silly me! Of course, here you go." She handed me a leaf shaped umbrella.

"Oh no, I couldn't." I tried to deny it.

But instead she shoved it into my hand, the one I wasn't holding the map with. "Oh yes. Take it, I mean it."

"Thank you." I smiled and then headed towards the door. Pelly was really nice. I looked down at the map and followed the way to my new house. It really didn't take me long to get there. The outside of it looked pretty nice. But it was really small. I mean, really, really small. I guess it was time to see what it was like inside. I opened the door and couldn't really see anything, it was really dark. I felt around and found some matches and a candle. I lit the candle and that's when I took in my new, but old, house. It was really small. The wallpaper was peeling and dull, and the floor was wooden and covered in dust. All that was in it was a cardboard box with a candle on top, and an old radio. I bet it didn't even work. This house would need a lot of work… I then decided to look upstairs in the attic. All that was there was a phone and a bed so dusty I couldn't even tell what color the blanket was. I think it was blue? I sighed, this house was a total wreck.

And that's when I froze. Oh my gosh… where was my suitcase? I ran back down stairs and it wasn't there. And that's when I realized I left it on the bus. I sat down on the floor. I had no clothes but what I was wearing, and now no money. This sucked, it really sucked.

I heard the rain calm down, and I felt the sun on my face as it came through the window. Atleast the rain stopped. I stood up. The sun came out, which means things are maybe looking up. As soon as I opened my door there was a raccoon wearing an apron waiting outside. He was wearing a huge grin on his face when he saw me, "Hello there! I'm Tom Nook, owner of Nook's Cranny. And the animal selling you this house. How do you like your new home?"

"Well…" I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I didn't want to lie either. "It could use some work."

Tom came closer to me, invading my personal space. "I couldn't agree more! Though, there is a matter of house payment…" I sighed, house payment. With money I no longer had. "I had an idea, if you work for me for a little while we can lower that payment."

Well, that wasn't too bad of an idea. I did need a job because I defiantly needed the money. "Okay."

Tom grinned wider, "All right! And let's not waste any time. Let's get you started now! Please, follow me."

Starting? Now? Well, okay… So I began to follow Tom. My guess is that we were on the way to his store. Well, lets see what all he had in store for me. No pun intended…


End file.
